Dominic Moore
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Thornhill, ON, CAN | draft = 95th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2003 }} Dominic Moore (born August 3, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who currently plays for the Montreal Canadiens. Playing career Prior to his professional career, Moore played for the Harvard Crimson in the ECAC. In 1999–2000, Moore is currently ranked eleventh in all-time scoring at Harvard; he is tenth on the school's all-time goal-scoring list Moore began his professional career in the 2003–04 NHL season, in which he split time between the New York Rangers and their minor league affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL). Moore made his NHL debut on November 1, 2003, against the Montreal Canadiens, where he tallied three assists in a 5–1 victory. He became the second Ranger ever to score three points in his NHL debut with the Rangers, joining George Allen, who did so in 1938. Moore spent the majority of the season with the Wolf Pack During the NHL lockout, Moore remained with the Wolf Pack; he finished third on the team in scoring for the year. Moore rejoined the Rangers at the start of the 2005–06 NHL season, where he was placed on a defensive-minded line with Jed Ortmeyer and Ryan Hollweg. Through minor line-changes throughout the year, Moore has continued his solid defensive play and continued to improve. On July 19, 2006, the Rangers traded Moore to the Pittsburgh Penguins in a 3 team trade. On February 27, 2007, the Penguins traded Moore to the Minnesota Wild for a 2007 third round draft pick. On January 11, 2008, the Toronto Maple Leafs claimed Moore off waivers from the Minnesota Wild. He made his debut with the Maple Leafs on January 12, 2008 against the San Jose Sharks. The 2008-09 season brought a new role for Moore as he was assigned to center Toronto's top scoring line with left winger Jason Blake. In the 63 games before being traded, he had already reached career highs in goals, assists and points. On March 4, 2009, Moore was traded by the Leafs to the Buffalo Sabres for a second round pick. Awards * ECAC Rookie of the Week (twice) (1999–00) * ECAC All-Rookie Team (1999–00) * Ivy League Rookie of the Year (1999–00) * All-Ivy League Second Team (1999–00) * George Pearcy Award - Harvard Rookie of the Year (1999–00) * All-Ivy League First Team (2000–01) * Second Team All-ECAC Team (2000–01) * Honorable Mention All-ECAC Team (2001–02) * All-Ivy League Second Team (2001–02) * John Tudor Cup - Harvard's MVP (2002–03) * ECAC All-Tournament Team (2002–03) * All-Ivy League Selection (2002–03) Career statistics External links * Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Harvard Crimson players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Born in 1980 Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Montreal Canadiens players